A Birthday Proposal
by TechnoGirl2K13
Summary: It's Cordelia's birthday! However, being the genius she is, she surprises the group instead. Will Cordelia have the best birthday ever after losing her fellow Pegasus knights? and will she get over her love for Chrom? ONE-SHOT.


**TechnoGirl2K13: Happy birthday Cordelia!**

**Cordelia: Thanks.**

**Robin: If you don't know, in this story I'm a guy (since this has nothing to do with her other stories :S)**

**Nowi: Also, this is the second birthday one-shot TechnoGirl's written!**

**TechnoGirl2K13: On to the story...**

* * *

Cordelia roamed the hallways endlessly, making her way to the main hall.

_"Hmm... I wonder if they called me here because it's my birthday?"_ Cordelia asked herself. Finally, she was standing at the grand doors leading to the main hall. "Should I be predictable and enter? or should I surprise everyone?" Cordelia stood there for a while, thinking. Soon after, she turned towards the power supply. She opened the little door that lead to the source and, being the genius she is, turned all the power in that one specific room off.

"Heeheehee..." The Pegasus knight quietly giggled.

In the main room everyone was preparing to celebrate Cordelia's birthday until...

"What the hell!" Chrom shouted, vision completely fading. The whole room suddenly went completely dark, catching everyone off guard.

"Don't worry everyone, there's emergency flashli-" Robin started, but couldn't finish. It ended in a muffle, as if someone covered his mouth with a towel, hand, or something else.

"Robin?" Sumia asked, a bit worried. "Where are y-" This time Sumia got cut off. Everyone was starting to worry. They could finally start to hear footsteps, but they couldn't exactly pinpoint where they were in the room.

One by one they went missing. As soon as they were all rounded up, the lights came back on and there stood in front of everyone was Cordelia. She just stood there, smiling.

"You should know by now, that nothing gets past me unnoticed" She crouched down.

"Well, am I going to have a party or not?" She stood back up, flicking her hair behind her.

Everyone -except Cordelia- kept sitting down looking at each other, smirking.

"We had a feeling that you thought you were going to surprise us, but we have even bigger surprises for you, Cordelia."  
The Vaike calmly spoke.

"Like what?" The red head asked, interested.

"Like this!"

"SURPRISE!" Cordelia got caught of guard when a giant harp was shown to her, with a blue bow on the side of it.

"You always said you wanted to get better at the harp, didn't you?" Stahl stated.

"Yes, but this would've costed a fortune, I'd hate to think the army would be short on funds because of me." Cordelia looked downwards showing a guilty frown.

"Don't worry about it!" Sumia smiled, walking towards the harp, but slipping on some piece of paper.

"Those boot again Sumia?" Chrom asked.

"N-no, um wait yes!" Sumia got off her knees, trembling in embarrassment.

"Hey, Cordelia, why don't you play a song for us?" Sully asked, crossing her arms.

"Sure." Cordelia grabbed a chair, sat down, then started playing. From that moment, the whole group went silent. The only sound that filled the air was beautiful sounds coming from the harp, making a lovely melody. The way that Cordelia's hands and fingers moved on the harp were quick, but graceful. Towards the end of the melody it sounded a bit sad, but then it slightly got more cheerful.

"what's that melody called?" Nowi asked, rushing towards the musician.

"I don't know really, but it's based on the white swan princess and the black swan prince, so it's based on one of the dances Olivia showed us, it's quite popular really." Cordelia the brain box answered without having time to think.

"Wow! That's really cool!" Nowi replied, looking like shes about to say something else. However, Nah pulled her away and warned her in a whisper not to ruin the surprise.

"Hm. What's going on?" Cordelia asked, but got no reply.

"Here. Happy birthday Cordelia." A male said. She look behind her to see none other than Robin, holding out a little present in a blue box with white little polka-dots on it.

"Aww you shouldn't have." Cordelia replied, giving Robin a hug.

**"**Please, open it, I want to see your reaction." Robin pleaded.

"Okay." The birthday girl answered, opening a box. "Wow! A ring! Is this what I think it means?" She asked, in absolute surprise.

"Y-yes, I really want to spend the rest of my life Cordelia, I really mean it. I love you. Your amazing, beautiful, talented, and your a geni- I mean, your really smart." Robin admitted, blushing furiously.

"Don't worry about calling me a genius, I have to get over my fallen comrades one day." Cordelia sorrowfully said.

"Thank you Robin, I thought nothing could warm my heart again, I've loved you above all others, and it's made me the happiest woman ever to know that you feel the same way to." She leaned into his chest, blushing even more than him. He laid his hand upon her head, letting it rest there, like she's resting on him.

* * *

**TechnoGirl2K13: Sorry if it's a bit short, I only had time to write this today because I completely forgot it was her**** birthday today.  
**

**Cordelia: Anyway, I'm guessing I got over my love for Chrom.**

**Chrom: You loved me?  
**

**Fredrick: Yes milord, she has, one time she went on for two hours about her passion for you.**

**Nowi: It's true!**

**TechnoGirl2K13: Anyway we're going to leave it here before it becomes to awkward...**

**Sumia: Please review!**


End file.
